Why not?
by Veldrek
Summary: A series of short fanfic's making changes in my favorite series' to make them seem more realistic or intelligent and well thought out.
1. The council's mistake

Title: The council's mistake.

Genre: Humor/Adventure

Rating: T

Summery:They gave Revan the mind of a scoundrel, so why would they be surprised if he used it?

* * *

><p>Where am I? Why am I in pain, this time?<p>

"Hey, you awake?" a distinctly **not **female voice asks.

Oh great, I'm in a strange place with a _**guy **_standing over me and no idea how I got here. Ow, ok, sitting up not a good idea...

"Careful, Your pretty well bruised from the escape pod." the man in a republic uniform says. "Do you think you'll be fine here on your own for a while so I can go ask around about Bastila?"

"Um, no offense but who the hell are you?" I ask after shortly checking that my hidden hold-out blaster was still hidden in, it's usual spot.

The man chuckles, "You must of hit you head in that pod. I'm Carth Onasi." he says digging through a locker. "Here." He says tossing me something. Catching it I almost fall out of the bed. cursing under my breath I inject the medpack in to my leg and sigh in relief as the pain flows out of my body.

"I'm a soldier with the republic. You were on the Endar Spire when it was attacked. We were attacked by the sith. I was in the escape pod bay and you fought your way through to me with my direction. We landed on Taris and I dragged you here" he sighs then looks up. "Feeling good enough to go find Bastila?"

"Not to sound like a broken holorecord, but whose Bastila?" I ask quietly drawing my blaster.

"Wow, you really must of hit your hea..." Carth said before my blaster shot hit him in the low chest.

Standing up I flex my legs and arms a bit. I walk over to the man now on the ground and take his weapons. taking a quick inventory of the apartment we're in. Splitting the credits fifty fifty I pocket a few weapons and grenades and don a republic light suit. Dismantling the weapons I left and scattering them through out the apartment. finally sitting down with a data pad I wrote out a message to my supposed ally.

Carth,

My apologies for shooting you. If it is of any consolation you should regain movement in your arms and legs in a few hours. At least, the last person I shot there did. I've taken some supplies and I plan on checking out your story. While your story seems legit, I've spun more believable stories with less fact. I do remember Bastila as she was the woman that hired me. As a Jedi with considerable talents she's very sought after by the Sith. If your story turns out to be true I may just come back for you, or send a medical unit depending on my employers status.

As sincerely as I'll ever be,

**Cassir Maris.**


	2. Now you're thinking with force powers

Star Wars : The Phantom Menace

Watching his master kneeling before Darth Maul, Obi-Wan's heart raced. Noticing the force field separating the two he calmed marginally.

'How could I have let my self get separated!' he wondered before shoving his emotions back in check. Glancing at the force field he briefly considered slicing the force field projectors with his lightsaber. Realizing that the Theed Generator Complex's main power grid was probably routed through it he knew it would probably destroy a good chunk of the content he was on as well. Sensing through the force that the barriers were about to fluctuate again he prepared his lightsaber and readied himself. A moment later he dashed through the hallway but was again to late to join the fray. Stopping just short of the electrical barrier he thought to him self, ' Oh what would Cin say to me.'

Recalling one of his many painful training sessions with Cin Drallig he knew exactly what he'd say.

In one of the many sparring rooms in the jedi temple Obi-Wan was sparring with an older student. Obi-Wan's style was an odd blend of the forms taught which was irritating the older student. As Obi wan started a backwards flip to avoid a slash Drallig called out. "What are you doing?"

Landing Obi wan disengaged his lightsaber, "I was trying a Ataru maneuver." He answered.

"Why?" Cin asked.

"To avoid being hit and to practice using my connection to the force in battle." Obi Wan replied.

"Why not simply step to the side, or backwards?" Cin asked, "Why expend extra energy?"

"Because I was practicing using the force." Obi-wan answered confusedly.

Cin sighed. "The force can help you, but you can't rely solely on it. If you can't execute the move without the force then I wouldn't recommend using it in combat when a simpler move would suffice."

"But master Cin, I think I could do it without the force." Obi-wan said defiantly.

"Really? then by all means ignite your lightsaber and try." said Cin.

Igniting his lightsaber Obi-wan felt the steady hum of the blade in his hand. Jumping over backward he felt him self flow through the room as if he was one with the air himself. Out the corner of his eye he saw master Cin make an odd gesture at him and suddenly Obi-Wan started falling, his connection to the force weakened. Landing on his training blade he cringed and rolled off the blade as quick as he could.

"Let that lesson serve you all well, 'You don't need to be fighting a skilled opponent to lose, you just need to make a mistake.'"

Reanalyzing the situation Obi-Wan ran forward through the disengaging force fields but was a second to late. Obi-Wan contemplated trying to disrupt Dart Maul's connection to the force. Reaching out with the force he suddenly had a new thought. Simply grasping the dark zabrak's lightsaber with the force he was rewarded with a sudden grunt from Darth Maul. Darth Maul momentarily struggled through the resistance, whipping his head about he pressed his hand out towards Obi-Wan sending a slight jolt through Obi-Wan.

Thankfully for the Jedi duo the damage was done. Qui-Gon pressed his advantage pushing Maul towards the force field the dual fought intensely over the next few seconds. Darth Maul pressed forward with a tad bit more power than he should have and Qui-Gon slshed through Darth Maul's lightstave rendering it half functional and leaving a shallow burn across the zabraks chest. Darth maul recovered, and began steadily pushing Qui-Gon back to the center. Deeply locked in their battle the two force wielders barely even noticed the Force fields deactivating. As the deactivation came closer they both changed their stances to adjust for the new combatant. After a few moments of intense combat Qui-Gon finally delivered a killing blow.

Once their foe had fallen the two Jedi quickly went through his equipment in search of any insight into the origins of the strange sith. Finding a few louse credits, an entry key for the Naboo power Generator Complex and a portable communication device. After determining that the communicator was heavily encrypted Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and said, "I'm afraid I misjudged you."

Obi-wan looked confused at that, "Master? What do you mean?"

"Using the force to stop the zabrak," Qui-Gon explained, "I'm impressed." Qui-gon stood up from crouching over the body. "come, we must recover Anakin, and Obi-Wan?"

"Yes master?"

"You truly are ready for the trials."


End file.
